Puella Magi Naoko
by Euiko Tsukemo
Summary: Her dull violet eyes stared ahead, as it met another set of unblinking red eyes belonging to some creature. A wish, any kind of wish, what kind of wish can she ask, furthermore what would be the price? She decided to make a wish, not like anyone would care if anything happened to her," I wish.." Fem! Naruto crossover with Puella magi madoka Magica!
1. Chapter 1

**Hai! I know I have two other stories that I have to get to updating, but this story idea just wouldn't stay out of my head! Plus I know this concept is really similar to my past stories, but what can I say I have really gotten into the idea of main characters becoming Puella Magi, and then just thinking of the hardships they will face! I just might faint from giddiness! Anyway, to the people who are actually reading this authors note, without further ado, let Puella Magi Naoko start!**

In the Forest of Death stands a lone figure, a figure much to petite to be a male, but for some reason it's also too small to be a healthy female either! The lone figure was a girl apparently, a nine-year old girl, what she was wearing was exactly normal. She was wearing a red sleeve less kimono that stopped mid-thigh, under the kimono was a pair of fishnet leggings and on her feet were boots with a steel tip and blades in the small heel. What was on her head was a pair of fox ears, scarlet red with a white tip, it matched her scarlet red hair that was held in a side ponytail and reached her shoulders. There was a bright red gem outlined in gold held in a spiral brace on the band that held her hair in the side ponytail. In her hands were two katanas, the handles were red with a fox head at the bottom in silver, the blades were bright silver with an underlining of dark grey.

She didn't seem to have any sheaths with her, she just twisted her hands and the swords were gone. After the swords disappeared she twirled in place and her outfit seemed to shatter, and in the clothes place were shorts and a ragged white t-shirt with a red leaf. Her ears went away and the red gem that was in her hair became a ring on her right hand. As her clothes disappeared and became rags, she bent down and picked up a black miniature spire with a round ball in the middle of it. Her ring flashed and became an egg shaped gem with gold outlines going up and down before becoming a small gold stand for the gem. The black spire was held against the gem, making small dots on the gem that weren't there before disappear, as the darkness disappeared she murmured

"There should be one more use on the witch's egg, and then I'll give it to Kyuubey."

The red gem became a silver ring once more on her hand, and the girl walked away from the spot and went to her rundown apartment in silence.

As the girl walked into her rundown apartment, she flicked on the lights to reveal a bookshelf with various scrolls and books, across that was a small bed barley off the ground. To the side would be a small kitchen with a stove, refrigerator, and cupboards. Down the hall would be a bathroom with a sink inside, all in all, it was a pretty small apartment, not exactly safe either. The ceiling had several cracks running through it and the refrigerator barely had any electricity. The place was also really cold as the landlord didn't bother getting the heater and A.C. fixed, but to the girl, it was her home.

Just as the girl walked in, a Male figure jumped into her house, his face was indiscernible, only being a porcelain mask with a painting of a snarling dog on it. His hair was pretty strange; it was silver and was held at a certain angle while also spiked up. This was and ANBU soldier codenamed, Inu

"Naoko, the hokage wants to speak with you." The soldier said in monotone

Now while this kind of summons would scare any other civilian, Naoko knew it was another try from the hokage to get her to open up to him. She never knew why the hokage kept wanting to talk to her, an orphan, when there were surely more important people for him to talk to. There was also the fact that she was the only orphan to get so many meetings with the hokage when there were other orphans that rarely even see him. Naoko kept all these thoughts to herself as she silently grabbed Inu's hand and she was shunshined away to meet the hokage in the hokage tower.

"Hello Naoko, how have you been lately?" said the hokage.

This man was the sandaime hokage, the third fire shadow, of konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves, a ninja village. There are four hokages, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and finally Minato Namikaze. Due to Minato dying an early death, Sarutobi had to take over again.

"Everything is fine Hokage-sama." Naoko replied softly, one of her violet eyes hidden by her scarlet bangs as she bowed.

Sarutobi has regretted many things, but one of his biggest regrets was not taking care of her sooner , not being able to make her violet eyes light up with life and not being able to stop her from being closed off due to her abuse at this village.

_Minato, what would you and Kushina think of this village that you sacrificed your life to live, I should have taken your spot, you would have been able to stop Naoko's eyes from becoming dull and hard._

Sarutobi shook off his thoughts and went forward talking, trying to engage Naoko in one of her few conversations that she had with him.

"What would you think about joining the ninja village? Do you want to become a ninja, you can learn many skills!" Exclaimed Sarutobi, in his hopes that she would be able to become a ninja, just like her parents.

_Please become a ninja, I will finally be able to protect you from the cruel hands of this village once you become a shinobi._

"I accept Hokage-sama." Were Naoko's words, but what she really wanted was for her to be able to finally able to use the twin katana style she developed upon becoming Puella magi.

The Hokage was ecstatic, he couldn't wait for her to become a full kunoichi as by then she was under the Hokage's jurisdiction and away from the civilian council, but he wasn't the only one happy

In the shadows of the room stood, Inu, he was happy, once Naoko graduated, she would become his genin student, and he would finally be able to take care of her regardless of what the civilian council said. He could finally get closer to his last link to his late sensei.

It is now early morning, as indicated by the rising sun outside the windows of Naoko's apartment. In the small bed laid said girl, she slowly rose rubbing the sleep from her eyes. As she slowly went through brushing her teeth brushing her hair, putting it in its usual style of a side ponytail, she realized that she almost forgot about her new clothes that the hokage had gotten her. It was a small sleeve less kimono that stopped at the thighs, with spandex shorts underneath, it came with detached sleeves as well in the color of a dull red with silver trimmings.

While she was dressing, Naoko wondered why the hokage went through the effort of giving her new clothes and a small spiral clip, to keep her bangs out of her eyes.

She pushed the thought away as she went through her katas that she somehow knew when she became a Puella magi. The katas could have two katanas added in, but as she wasn't a kunoichi yet, she couldn't bring any weapons besides shuriken, kunai, and senbon. It's not like she had any weapons.

At that last thought she gave a little smirk, as she left her apartment to go to school. As she got closer to the busier area, as in away from the red- light district, her eyes became colder and dulled, while her smirk left. Slowly her face becomes stoic in order to not show any weakness to her abusers. Sadly, it was not an expression that a nine-year old should have, but this girl wasn't any nine-year old. She was Naoko Uzumaki, Puella magi and jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune

**So? What did you guys think of this so far? Do you think I should continue or just leave it to you on how the story goes on and let you guys make your own ending with your imagination? Please leave some reviews on what you think about this general idea and what I should do next if I even continue this story.**

**Ja ne! Euiko**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I know I haven't updated in a while for any of my stories, but it seems like people like this story more so ill update this story more often than the others, sorry to the others that like my other two stories! WAHHHH! I FEEL AWFUL! I HAVENT PUT A DISCLAIMER IN ANY OF MY STORIES!**

**Disclaimer- if I owned naruto or madoka magica I wouldn't be writing stories here now would I?**

_{I have no idea how to use line breaks just ignore this sentence.}_

_Naoko pov: in class, history_

The academy is horrible dull, was what Naoko thought as she listened to the teacher drone on about history.

All the girls are fan girls of the one student, Uchiha Sasuke. Tch, why did they even come to the academy anyway? If they aren't going to try learning, they will just be cannon fodder. Those fan girls bring a horrible reputation to the name Kunoichi. Kunoichi are supposed to represent proud female ninjas, not fan girls! Well, there is one girl who isn't a fan girl besides me, Hyuuga Hinata. A girl with lavender hair cut into a hime cut with equally lavender eyes that represent her byakugan.

The Hyuuga heiress might make a good kunoichi, if only she didn't have such confidence issues! Oh well, she might improve by the time we graduate in 5 years. (I'm making them graduate at the age of 14 because ninja village or not, what kind of civilians let their kids nearly get killed at the young age of 12?)

Then, there is the Uchiha, he is good for an academy student, but that doesn't mean he needs fan girls fawning over every correct throw he makes in target practice! He might make a good acquaintance if I could only make sure the fan girls won't try to kill me, not like they could, but I want to keep my skills secret.

_{I have no idea how to use line breaks just ignore this sentence.}_

_After school:hokage's office_

"How was the academy, Naoko-chan?" asked the old hokage

'Why does he continue to check up on me? Does he do this with the other orphans as well? No the other orphans don't get nearly killed on their birthdays, so there must be something special about me.'

"It was fine Hokage-sama, the academy was dull, but fine" Naoko replied emotionlessly, her eyes dull.

'Why won't her eyes light up like Kushina's? Oh Minato, would you have saved this village if you knew this is what they would do to your precious daughter'

"Did you make any friends?"

"No, Hokage-sama. Was I supposed to? It doesn't matter does it? When we go into our cells it is doubtful that I will have any friend in that cell."

_{I have no idea how to use line breaks just ignore this sentence.}_

_Training ground 44:6:00 p.m._

Naoko stood in a clearing, two katanas in hand and fox ears twitching at the slightest sound. She was searching for something with her eyes scanning the clearing. Naoko walked over to a spot in the clearing, and with her katanas, marked an _x_.

She jumped, and as she was slowly descending onto the _x_, a portal appeared. The portal was a mix of colors, and if you looked in, you could see cats, big and small prowling the place.

Naoko fell through the portal, and as she fell through, the portal closed, but not without another female joining her. This female had on a trench coat that fluttered behind her, and as she fell through, not a sound was heard but a yowl of a tiger as it descended on its prey.

_{I have no idea how to use line breaks just ignore this sentence.}_

**I'm sorry it's so short, but I have school tomorrow and I think I put off getting my things ready long enough. Tell me what you think of this chapter in the reviews please. I live on reviews like they are strawberry pocky!**

**Ja ne! Euiko **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I don't own..sadly..;-;**

**Soooo…I just learned I am a horrible person. I keep forgetting to put disclaimers for my stories. Anyway, I have been getting addicted to these Harry Potter is Haku stories, so I'm sorry if I don't update much because I also have found out about the greatness of Death Note! Well let's get this story started!**

***:start of and end of thought**

_{I don't know how to use proper line breaks so just ignore this sentence} _

*What are these things?! What do they have to do with the chibi gaki?! More importantly, why did she have fox ears?!*

Anko ran through bloody corridors, not unlike the ones in the T&I Division. She had no idea what to do, all she knew was that to not let the colorful cats get to her, she learned that the hard way. However, she also learned that the cats had a really weak defense and all they had on her were numbers. As Anko continued down the hall to a corner, she saw a red ponytail disappear down the corridor.

*What is she doing running around here, she won't be able to defend herself*

As Anko thought that, she had subconsciously forgot about the two deadly katanas said girl had with her.

_{I don't know how to use proper line breaks so just ignore this sentence} _

*This isn't a witch sadly, looks like I won't be getting any eggs today. I'll need to be careful until I find another witch. *

She ran through the blood stained corridor, once in a while having to slice down a cat, but so far she hasn't found the familiar in charge, wait there it is.

*Found it! Wasn't that a familiar of the witch I killed a few days back, it was the LUCY witch wasn't it? It doesn't matter, I need to get home soon and think of a way to gain money to be able to support myself, can't keep relying on Hokage-sama*

With the end of that thought, Naoko jumped in the air and cut across the one big lion in an 'x' shape with her two katanas. As soon as she cut the lion, the surroundings around her wavered then shattered like broken glass. Naoko let out a small sigh at not getting any witch eggs, but she still changed back into her small sleeveless kimono. She brought out her soul gem and stared at it, the color was a dull red with a few black spots. She let out another sigh and went through her small right sleeve and pulled out a small black spire like egg.

_{I don't know how to use proper line breaks so just ignore this sentence} _

*When did she change her clothes? Where are her katanas? What is that red gem? Why does she need a black spire thingy?*

All these thoughts went through Anko's head as she silently watched the container, no, Naoko press the small spire to the dull red gem. Before Anko's eyes, the black spire seemed to suck all the black from the dull gem and brought the color to a bright red, the color of Naoko's hair. As Anko stood there trying to process what just happened and maybe if she drank too much sake, Naoko took off blending into the shadows.

_{I don't know how to use proper line breaks so just ignore this sentence} _

*Last night was disappointing*

This was Naoko's thought as she sat in her seat staring out the window. Kyuubi was sleeping today, so it wasn't like she could hold a conversation with her right now. The Kyuubi wasn't what she thought she would be, Kyuubi was just a temperamental and lazy lady. When she made the contract with Kyuubey, she didn't expect for her to pass out and to have a conversation with the Kyuubi herself.

^Flashback^

"So you are my jailer, at least it wasn't an ignorant boy screaming every five minutes"

"w-who a-are y-you? A-are you going to kill me?' Naoko's voice getting steadily stronger knowing that if she had to die, she would die brave and not sniveling. You know that you should be very disappointed in a village if an 8-year-old isn't afraid to die.

"I have seen your memories, and even though I am evil, even I wouldn't condemn a baby girl to a life of loneliness. The yondaime is truly evil to do that."

"Isn't the Yondaime a hero though?"

"Do you know what the Yondaime did to you, oujo-chan?" With this question, a red eye gleamed from the darkness.

"Hai, the Yondaime is responsible for killing the Kyuubi!"

"Oho! Then what am I, oujo-chan?" As the voice said this, a giant nine-tailed fox stepped out of the shadows, grinning down at the shell shocked girl.

"K-K-KYUUBI! D-demo! Aren't you supposed to be dead?!"As Naoko yelled this out, she stepped backwards and fell on her butt onto the sewer water.

"Exactly! The thing is I am not dead, there I no way to kill a biju, especially the strongest one! What the Yondaime did, was that he sealed me into a new born baby, you, oujo-chan."

"T-the Yondaime was my hero though! Are you telling me he sealed you into me!? Is that why the villagers hate me so much? Is this why I have to run for my life on my birthdays?"

"Yes, tell me oujo-chan, do you hate the Yondaime now? Do you want to know something worse?"

"Tell me, what can be worse than being told that your hero is the reason for your own hardships and loneliness?"

"Okay oujo-chan, the Yondaime was your father, after your mother died; he didn't have the will to go on and decided to seal me in you, when the Sandaime himself offered to do the sealing.. He didn't even want to continue living for you!"

"The Yondaime was my father…and the Sandaime knew…Sandaime kept saying he didn't know who my parents were, and my own father didn't want to continue living for me."

"Do you hate the Yondaime now? How would you like a new family, one that wouldn't lie to you?"

"Of course I hate the Yondaime; he doesn't even deserve to be acknowledged as a father. How can I have a new family?"

"I'm offering myself as your mother, I'll adopt you in all but blood."

"You'll be my mother? You won't betray me? Not like the Sandaime did?" As Naoko said this, she looked at the Kyuubi with dull, broken eyes.

"Yes, I'll even give you a family, I think they are familiar with the term Puella magi, I'm afraid that they are foxes in the term of a summoning contract though."

"Will you really? I don't care if they aren't human, as long as they are now my family and mine alone."

"Of course, I'm not evil, the Yondaime is, musume" When the Kyuubi said this, she said it with a smirk thinking of what she could do, she already turned Konoha's weapon to her.

"Your family consists of four girls, Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami, and Homura."

^flashback end^

She has never been happier to have a family; best of all no one can steal them away or hurt them. They are her's and her's alone. Naoko gave a small smirk at this, her dull eyes closing.

_{I don't know how to use proper line breaks so just ignore this sentence} _

**Well, I hope you liked the length! Ironically I was listening to Puella Magi OSTs. Tell me what you think of this chapter, especially Kyuubi and Naoko's new family! Sadly I don't think many people will like my Kyuubi. Btw, how can you tell how many views your story has had? Is it even possible? Plus tell me who you think Naoko should be the closest too!(Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami, and Homura)**


End file.
